


Goose x Reader

by Jeb



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: Enjoy





	Goose x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

You sat, a risen phoenix among ink stained ashes. Every so often, paper butterflies would slip passed one of your slumped shoulders, fluttering on unmoving wings and drifting to join the ashes below. The soft scratch of graphite on paper and the gentle sound of paper crinkling to the floor filled the air.

You were hidden away by darkness. Curtains as black as the night were draped over your windows in order to block out the daytime sun. The only light flickering in the small office space was an old and dim desk lamp. You didn’t mind the dreary setting, in fact, you preferred it. You worked better in the night, and you created an eternally dark atmosphere in which you could disappear into and waste as many hours as you needed to. In here, it was always night. In here, you were always the most productive you could be.

You couldn’t hole yourself away in this room as often as you’d like due to your busy schedule and so when you could, you found yourself melting into the cozy office chair just a little bit more than you used to. The days were growing longer, there was so much to do and so little time to get everything done. It was nice to escape and relax.

Your body ached from being in a slouched position for so long. You reviewed your little sheet of paper again before pushing yourself away from the desk, scraping the wheels of your chair over disregarded paper. Arching your back, you lifted your arms above your head. Fingers hugging elbows, you stretched until you couldn’t breathe and then you held the position for a few moments. You lifted your hands away from your elbows and stretched them into the sky, reaching for the stars that did not exist in your artificial and everlasting night.

Just as you pulled yourself back to your desk and picked up your pen, eager to glide ink over pencil to press in the ideas you’ve pulled out of yourself, your phone buzzed in the other room. You sighed, upper body folding over the desk and arms placed over your head so that your eyes were only just barely peeking out.

Wordlessly, you pushed yourself away from your desk again. You glanced down at the sheet of paper laying on the desk again, rereading the words. You brought your hands together, bringing the sides of the paper with them. Crumpling the sheet up halfheartedly, you tossed it beyond your waist and on to the floor. Accepting that it was time to kiss your safe haven goodbye, at least for now, you reached and flicked the light off and unplugged the cord from the outlet.

Casting one last fleeting glance over your shoulder and promising to yourself that you would return soon, although you knew that you more than likely would be returning in a few weeks at the earliest, you slipped passed the door frame.

You crossed the threshold from the hallway to the kitchen and then to your small living/bedroom.

When you had moved in, your small getaway was meant to act as your bedroom, but you knew soon after settling down that you needed a space separate from the qualms that plagued your daily life. The worries you unwillingly brought from your work to your home. And thus, the small would-be bedroom was converted into an office that you could use to escape from the entire world.

Your phone sat on the windowsill closest to the door. You’d left it there so that you wouldn’t hear it, but it was programed so that the more notifications you got, the louder and more persistent the buzzing would become. You picked it up, weighing it for a moment as if it had changed in weight due to the notifications you’d received. It hadn’t, and so you pressed the home button, the sleek black screen lighting up.

**[_1hr ago_] Daneyel: Hey**

**[_1hr ago_] Daneyel: Hey**

**[_1hr ago_] Daneyel: Are you awake? **

**[_1hr ago_] Daneyel: Dude, it’s like 5…**

**[_1hr ago_] One missed call from Boss **

**[_6:09_] One missed call from Boss**

**[_6:16_] Daneyel: I’ll just keep spamming you until… [_Tap to view message_]**

**[_6:22_] One missed call from Boss **

**[_6:37_] Annedrew: Are you able to come in and…[_Tap to view message_] **

**[_6:44_] Jaeyne: Hey can you work…[_Tap to view message_] **

You scrolled through the message notifications first, opening them only to leave most of them on read. Then, you picked apart the social media notifications from your various apps, each of them reinforcing the regret you felt for leaving your safe zone.

You plopped down on your small futon and read through the notification alerts, one by one. You were drawn out of focus by a loud honking noise, and you briefly wondered if someone was outside of your apartment complex, impatiently waiting for a tenant and pressing against the horn to relay their annoyance. But the frequency of it was off. Too well paced. Maybe a car alarm?

You hesitantly thought about checking out the window to see if it was your car. But your phone, which was synced to your car via Bluetooth and gave you updates if a bird so much as chirped near your car, didn’t notify you about anything relating to your car. Only about the latest status updates from your friends and texts from annoying coworkers and well-meaning, but still very annoying, friends.

The jingle of keys drew your attention back to your front door. It sounded like someone was just outside of your apartment, waiting menacingly for you to check on your vehicle. But now that you were outside of your own artificial darkness and could plainly see the earthly night that winter had cloaked over the sky, you knew better than to walk outside without reason. And your phone would have given you a reason, you were sure of it.

Your phone buzzed in your hand.

**[_Now_] Qatie: Are you home? **

You replied to your neighbor, indicating that you were.

**[_Now_] Qatie: Do you hear that? **

** You: Yeah. What is that? **

**[_Now_] Qatie: I have absolutely no idea.**

You decided not to respond back in favor of listening a bit closer to the honking sound outside of your door, now accompanied by a bell. First a loud honking sound, then the jingling of keys, and now the ringing of a bell.

**[_Now_] Unknown: Honk **

The unique sound of keys clicking into a lock and turning caused a spike in your heartbeat. You had entirely forgotten about the spare set you had hidden outside earlier in the week. You turned your full attention towards the door, thinking of what to do. You glanced down at the ring adorning your left hand, thoughtfully mulling over how effective of a weapon it would be, but you knew it wouldn’t do much damage. You could run back into the office and use your writing instruments as improvised weapons, but you weren’t John Wick.

Time ran out and the door slid open. It was too late to alert anyone about what was happening, and you were a sitting duck inside of the living room, unable to move.

Your breath caught in your throat as you watched the intruder lumber into your apartment. Within moments of realization, your breath was released in relieved, albeit nervous, laughter as you took in the sight of the very person that you’d left the spare keys out for.

Looking rather dashing in his red bow tie, a pipe sitting loosely in his beak where the keys sat a minute ago, your partner surveyed you from across the room. He hobbled over, his wings opening up and exposing his soft plumage. A similar band to the one on your hand could be seen glinting from his left wing.

You lovingly took him into your arms, snuggling your face against his warm feathers. His wings draped over your shoulders and he gently whispered into your ears, “Honk.”

“Oh, love,” You sharply took in a breath, still feeling the nervous jitters of possibly facing an intruder on your own. “You accidently left your phone and keys at work and had to borrow a passerby’s phone?”

“Honk.”

You withdrew your face from his chest to look into those deep, dark and soulful eyes. The very eyes that you’d gazed into after your partner had helped you come out of your own personal hellfire alive. The very same eyes that belonged to the love of your life, the one who had inspired your phoenix-esque view on returning to the world a new person amidst the flames of depression and despair. He who would not allow you to smolder and burn.

You lowered him to the ground and walked over to the still open door. After removing the key from the lock and shutting the door, making sure it was firmly shut, you turned back towards your soon-to-be husband. “Honk.”

You blushed heavily, your heartbeat which had only just steadied within your chest suddenly beating faster. “Oh you,” You teased with a gracious smile. “How was your day?”

Your phone buzzed and you glanced down at it for a moment, having forgotten that it was still sitting in your hand.

**[_Now_] Qatie: Are you okay?**

**[_Now_] Daneyel: Hello??? **

**[_Now_] Qatie: Nvm **

You turned the phone off and tossed it onto the futon you had been sitting on previously. Studying you with a careful and inquisitive gaze, your partner responded. “Honk.”

A burning smile flashed across your lips. You averted your gaze, feeling your face begin to warm after only having just cooled down. You extended your hand and led him over to the futon. Helping him up, you placed a gentle kiss between his eyes.

Your busy lives often separated you from one another for far too long. Your opposite schedules led you to miss him even more than you missed the absurdly comforting secluded atmosphere of your office. He draped a wing over your shoulders and began to peck softly at your neck. You relaxed into his hold, reflecting on the love shared between the two of you.

You looked back into those eyes of his, your breath stolen away by the passion within those captivating orbs. “I love you,” You rasped.

“Honk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out super serious, but I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go or who I wanted to pair with. But anyway, I absolutely love misspelling names and not re-reading my own stuff. If you find anything wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Love ya <3


End file.
